


L'Ho Afferrato Stretto

by Neve83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Missing Moments, Slice of Life, Translation, italiano|italian
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie di vignettes comiche in cui vediamo Castiel afferrare stretto Dean e... comportarsi come un Angelo Custode? Alla sua maniera, ovviamente!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tempo Libero

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: Lampito  
> Traduttrice: Angeline Farewell  
> Link alla storia originale: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7017862/1/I_Gripped_Him_Tight  
> Note: Lampito mi ha gentilmente concesso il permesso di pescare a piene mani nell’assoluta meraviglia che è la sua produzione di fanfictions, e io, beh, ne approfitto!

 

****

** Tempo Libero **

Era cominciata così bene: un po’ di tempo libero tra una caccia e l’altra, per riposarsi e riprendere fiato…

Era una bellissima giornata. Il lago era pittoresco, il piccolo molo isolato e tranquillo. Aveva della birra nel frigo, la lenza in acqua, ed un paio di pesci avevano già abboccato. Perché mai Sam volesse passare una giornata del genere al chiuso, curvo su vecchi libri, quando la bibliotecaria non era nemmeno sexy, proprio non riusciva a capirlo. Forse il suo fratellino era un alieno. Forse era un robot. Forse era un androide. Forse non si era mai ripreso dall’orrenda dose di Istruzione Superiore che gli era stata impartita tra i quindici e i ventidue anni…

Dean sospirò e si riaggiustò il ridicolo cappello che aveva in testa prima di aprirsi un’altra birra. La vita era bella.

Finchè non finì per calciare la sua attrezzatura da pesca in acqua. Senza nemmeno spillare la birra. Cavolo. 

Fortunatamente era rimasta a galla. Quindi tutto quel che doveva fare era abbassarsi e raggiungerla, se solo fosse riuscito ad arrivare alla cinghia…

“Aaaargh!” scivolò. S’inzuppò. Si agitò. Bestemmiò. 

_ Flap-flap _

**...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo...  **

_ Flap-flap _

“Ciao, Sam.”

“Ehi!” Sam era già tornato al motel ed aveva appena messo giù la tazza di caffè che si era preparato, pronto a sistemarsi con un buon libro, quando Castiel era apparso decisamente troppo vicino per essere una distanza appropriata. “Gesù, Cas, quante volte… uh?”

Sam spalancò gli occhi. Castiel stava tenendo Dean per la collottola della camicia. Dean era zuppo fino all’osso e gocciolava sul tappeto con un’espressione sconfortata. Teneva ancora stretta la sua bottiglia di birra. Rivolse al fratello un piccolo cenno di saluto imbarazzato. “Ehi, Sammy.”

“Ho riportato tuo fratello. Dovrebbe cambiarsi questi abiti bagnati prima di riprendere a pescare. Devo andare adesso. Addio.”

Sam aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte. “Ehm, Cas, che diavolo è successo?”

L’angelo rivolse un’espressione serissima a Sam e rispose brevemente prima di sparire.

“L’ho afferrato stretto e l’ho salvato dalla pesca al persico.”


	2. Colazione

**Colazione**

_Flap-flap_

“Dean”

“Nrrrrrrygl.”

“Dean, è pomeriggio. È tempo di alzarsi dal letto.”

“Non stai morendo, Dean. Sono solo i postumi di una sbornia.”

“Cas, ti prego, non respirare così forte…”

“Dean, non ti sei nutrito in modo adeguato, e ieri sera così come questa mattina presto, hai assorbito copiose quantità di sostanze alcoliche.”

“Ero troppo occupato per mangiare. Poi troppo ubriaco. Ora sono troppo dolorante. Va’ via.”

“Sei disidratato, hai bisogno di sostanze nutritive. L’ingestione di cibi solidi faciliterà la tua ripresa, insieme a qualche analgesico da banco, forse.”

“Grazie, Florence Nightmare*. Ora sciò. Non fare rumore mentre svolazzi.”

“Ho dato istruzioni a Sam perché prepari un uomo in camicia su un toast di grano duro, e ho preso del succo di frutta fresco, ed una scorta di pasticche di ibuprofene. Verrai con me in cucina e mangerai la tua colazione. In ritardo, ma è necessaria.

“Cas, non me la sento davvero di…”

Castiel afferrò le coperte e gliele strappò di dosso. “Non era una richiesta.”

_Flap-flap_

**...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo...**

_Flap-flap_

Sam stava giusto padellando l’uovo per impiattarlo sul toast quando apparve Castiel, che portava con se un Dean terribilmente pallido tenendolo su per il colletto della maglietta. Il suo fratellone si lamentò pietosamente. Bobby entrò in cucina in cerca di caffè ed osservò il Winchester con i postumi di una colossale sbronza tenuto su come un gattino da un angelo preoccupato.

“Ragazzo, sembri una merda schiacciata. Come diavolo hai fatto a trascinarlo giù?”

Castiel depositò Dean su una sedia della cucina e rispose con voce seria al vecchio cacciatore.

“L’ho afferrato stretto e l’ho sollevato, per nutrirsi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ovvero, Florence Nightingale http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florence_Nightingale. Dean storpia il cognome in “Nightmare”, ossia “Incubo”.


	3. Non Puoi Guidare

**Non Puoi Guidare**

Dean sorrise tra se con espressione ebete mentre si dirigeva oscillante verso l’Impala. Era stata una buona nottata: aveva giocato a biliardo ed aveva in tasca parecchie centinaia di dollari in più rispetto a quando aveva cominciato, aveva bevuto del bourbon molto interessante, ed aveva avuto il numero di telefono di una signorina molto amichevole con un sorriso a trentadue denti e un culo grandioso…

Aprì la portiera, riuscendo ad infilare la chiave nella toppa al secondo tentativo, e scivolò all’interno accarezzando il volante gioiosamente.

“Va tutto bene, Piccola, ora portami a casa, prima che Sam cominci a preoccuparsi…”

_Flap-flap_

“Dean.”

“Ehi, Cas!” Era troppo felice dal corrente stato di cose per sollevare le sue solite obiezioni per l’avere il suo spazio personale invaso prima ancora di riuscire a chiudere la portiera. “Sto tornando a casa. Vuoi unirti a me e Sammy per il bicchiere della staffa?”

“Credo tu abbia bevuto abbastanza liquore per stasera,” intonò l’angelo accigliandosi leggermente. “Infatti, non credo tu sia in grado di guidare con sicurezza.”

“Nah, sto bene,” lo rassicurò Dean accarezzando di nuovo il volante. “La mia ragazza si occupa di me. Siamo qui da una settimana, conosce la strada.”

“Dean, è un’auto. Un oggetto inanimato. Sei inebriato. Non dovresti guidare.” Castiel gli porse la mano. “Dammi le chiavi.”

“No.” Rispose Dean incrociando le braccia e facendo il broncio.

“Dean, dammi le chiavi.”

“No.”

“Dammi le chiavi, Dean.”

“No.”

“Dean…”

“Mai!” con un broncio che avrebbe fatto vergognare un moccioso viziato, Dean fece la linguaccia all’angelo e cercò di far partire il motore.

Castiel allungò una mano per afferrare le chiavi.

“Dean, lascia andare le chiavi.”

“No!”

“Lascia andare le chiavi.”

“No!”

“Lascia immediatamente le chiavi.”

“No! È la mia macchina!”

“Dean, sposta la mano dalle chiavi.”

“No! OW! Noooooooooooooo!”

Castiel peìrese una per una le dita di Dean le forzò la sua stretta mortale sulle chiavi. Persino un Winchester sobrio non avrebbe avuto possibilità con la presa d’acciaio di un angelo. Tirò fuori Dean dall’auto, ignorando i suoi versi offesi.

_Flap-flap_

**...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo...**

_Flap-flap_

“Aaaargh!” Sam fece un balzo all’indietro quando Castiel apparve nella loro camera, tenendo su Dean per il colletto della giacca. Dean traballò leggermente, fece un singhiozzo ed un mezzo sorriso, salutando con un cenno insicuro suo fratello. “Ciao, Sammy!” cinguettò.

“Ho riportato a casa Dean,” annunciò Castiel. “Ho giudicato fosse troppo inebriato per poter guidare con prudenza; è stato necessario rimuoverlo dalla sua auto.” Lanciò le chiavi a Sam e stese Dean sul suo letto.

Sam guardò le chiavi. “Wow,” commentò. “Bel lavoro. Come diavolo hai fatto a persuaderlo a lasciare a sua Bambina?”

Mentre si voltava per andarsene, Castiel spiegò,

“L’ho afferrato stretto, e l’ho tirato via dall’accensione.”


	4. A Me Non Piacciono Gli Abbracci

**Autore:** Lampito  
 **Traduttrice:** Angeline Farewell  
 **Link alla storia originale:** http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7017862/4/I_Gripped_Him_Tight  
 **Note:** Lampito mi ha gentilmente concesso il permesso di pescare a piene mani nell’assoluta meraviglia che è la sua produzione di fanfictions, e io, beh, ne approfitto!

**A Me Non Piacciono Gli Abbracci**

Chiamatelo istinto da cacciatore, chiamatelo presentimento sustanziato da ottime informazioni, chiamatela deduzione basata su anni passati ad aver a che fare con i demoni, sapere come le loro menti perverse e malvagie funzionano. Chiamatelo miracolo, se proprio volete. Alla fine il risultato era lo stesso: con pochissime informazioni su cui lavorare e il tempo che stava per scadere, la serie di supposizioni apparentemente senza basi di Dean su dove i demoni avessero portato l’angelo appena nato, quel che avevano intenzione di fare, come fare irruzione all’interno del perimetro e come distruggere il rituale mandandoli all’inferno senza far del male al piccolo essere che avevano rapito, avevano dato il loro frutti; ed il piano di salvataggio che aveva implementato durante la fuga non aveva fatto una grinza.

“Ragazzi? Ragazzi!” Sam abbassò la sua pistola quando si accorse che erano proprio suo fratello e Castiel che emergevano dal turbine di fumo verde del palazzo abbandonato. Si rilassò sollevato quando vide che non erano feriti e che Castiel aveva tra le braccia il piccolo avvolto in una coperta. Mentre si avvicinavano, sentì Castiel che si scusava.

“Mi dispiace, Dean.”

“Ehi, tutto ok, Cas – è frequentare Sam che ti ha corrotto.”

“Suppongo sia stato temporaneamente sopraffatto da sollievo quando mi sono accorto che Menariel era incolume.”

“Evita solo di prendere l’abitudine, coso.”

“Non succederà. Non accadrà più.”

“Ehm, va tutto bene?” chiese Sam. Dean gli rivolse un largo sorriso sornione.

“Assolutamente! Abbiamo affumicato i bruttoni, l’angeluccio è al sicuro – un moccioso così carino – e sono pronto a celebrare con copiose quantità di alcolici, sempre che Signor Appiccicoso, qui, riesca a tenere le zampe a posto.” E si allontanò noncurante in direzione dell’Impala, Sam e Castiel gli trotterellarono dietro.

“Ehm, Cas,” chiese Sam esitante, “Che cosa hai fatto?”

“Temo di aver commesso un’irruzione nello spazio personale di Dean,” confessò Castiel cullando il piccolo angelo, che gorgogliava felice agitando le piccole braccia paffute. “Quando ho visto che Menariel era vivo ed al sicuro, sono stato sopraffatto dalla gratitudine e dall’ammirazione per tuo fratello, per il suo talento di cacciatore. Credo d’essere colpevole d’aver cominciato un ‘momento da femmine’. Dean è stato particolarmente articolato nello spiegarmi che lui non ama gli abbracci.”

“Oh Dio,” simpatizzò Sam, “No, non gli piacciono proprio. Tu cosa hai fatto?”

Castiel sembrò un po’ imbarazzato. “L’ho afferrato stretto, e ho lodato il suo intuito.”


	5. Non Sho Niensche Che Non Va

**Autore:** Lampito  
 **Traduttrice:** Angeline Farewell  
 **Link alla storia originale:** http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7017862/5/I_Gripped_Him_Tight  
 **Note:** Lampito mi ha gentilmente concesso il permesso di pescare a piene mani nell’assoluta meraviglia che è la sua produzione di fanfictions, e io, beh, ne approfitto!

**Non Sho Niensche Che Non Va**

“Dean, stai provando dolore. Devi richiedere un’opinione professionale al riguardo.”

“Va scciuscio bene, Cas. Sho bene.”

“Non stai bene. Sei dolorante, non hai mangiato nulla a parte qualche boccone di purè di patate in tre giorni, e solo sforzandoti. Potrebbe essere un’infezione. Non migliorerà senza un intervento specifico.”

“Cas, non sho niensche che non va.”

“Se non vuoi che ti esamini un professionista, forse potrei assisterti io. Fammi dare un’occhiata…”

“No! Va’ via! Sho bene!”

“Dean, abbiamo già stabilito che non stai bene. Per favore, apri la bocca, e…”

“NO! Non lo farò! Lasciami da sholo!”

“Dean, ti comporti in modo irragionevole. Non puoi trascurare così la tua salute. Il diniego non sarà d’aiuto. Se si è formato un ascesso, hai bisogno di cure, siano mediche o celesti. Ora apri la bocca.”

“No.”

“Apri la bocca, Dean…”

“No.”

“Dean...”

“Mm-mmm.”

“Ti stai comportando in modo estremamente infantile. Voglio solo aiutarti.”

“...”

“Dean, sono un Angelo Del Signore, un Soldato Dei Cieli. Preferirei non farlo, ma posso costringerti.”

“Ciucciami il calzino, Piumin – aaaaAAAAARRRGH! AAAARGH! Shmett…la! Bashsta! Fiscido angelo! Lash’mi! Lash’mi! Shubito! AAAAARGH! LASH’MI! LASHAMI AN’ARE, TU MOSHTRO! AAAAR-…”

“Ecco, c’era un ascesso sotto un molare. L’ho guarito. Come ti senti ora?”

“Mumblemuble mumblemumble dannatoviscidoangelo mumble mumble…” *stomp stomp stomp stomp* *SLAM*

“Ehi! Buongiorno anche a te, fratellone… che problema ha, Cas? Il mal di denti è peggiorato?”

“Era un ascesso. L’ho guarito, ma non mi è stato molto grato. È stato immaturo e irragionevole. Non voleva nemmeno aprire la bocca; sono stato costretto ad agire con decisione, per il suo bene.”

“Ehm, Cas, cos’hai fatto esattamente?”

“L’ho afferrato stretto, e ho guardato la sua dentatura.”


	6. Il Motore Orientale Della Morte Imminente

**Autore:** Lampito  
 **Traduttrice:** Angeline Farewell  
 **Link alla storia originale:** http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7017862/6/I_Gripped_Him_Tight  
 **Note:** Lampito mi ha gentilmente concesso il permesso di pescare a piene mani nell’assoluta meraviglia che è la sua produzione di fanfictions, e io, beh, ne approfitto!

**Il Motore Orientale Della Morte Imminente**

“Dean, qual è lo scopo di quel veicolo distrutto?”

“Non è un veicolo distrutto, Cas, questo è… Il Mio Progetto! Sam continua a dirmi che devo trovarmi un interesse al di fuori della Caccia, quindi… ta-dah!”

“Un’incursione nella scultura moderna non è quel che mi sarei aspettato tra le tue scelte per un passatempo rilassante. Comunque, questa occupazione artistica è decisamente più significativa della fornicazione incontrollata, e potrebbe essere terapeutico per te esplorare gli aspetti creativi della tua psiche.”

“Cas, io voglio aggiustarla, e poi guidarla! Sarà divertente!”

“Sembra essere danneggiata oltre ogni possibilità di riparazione.”

“Nah, è tutta ammaccata, ma strutturalmente ancora intatta. Più o meno. Queste erano L’Ultima Grande Novità nell’84. Le nonne di tutte le moto sportive.”

“Sam non sarà felice quando lo scoprirà.”

“Sam non è felice di qualunque cosa faccia. O di chiunque mi faccia.”

“Non sarà felice tu abbia speso soldi per questa cosa.”

“Non l‘ho comprata, Cas, l’ho, ehm… acquisita.”

“Dean Winchester, sarei tremendamente deluso se scoprissi che hai violato l’Ottavo Comandamento, di solito ti approcci alle questioni fiscali a prescindere da…”

“L’ho trovata riversa in un cumulo di spazzatura – nessuno la voleva. Non è rubare, Cas, è… riciclo.”

“Le motociclette sono mezzi di trasporto pericolosi. Devo insistere perchè te ne liberi subito, per il tuo benessere.”

“Ehi, che parte del ‘Sarà divertente’, non hai capito?”

"Dean, thousands of motorcycling fatalities occur every year in this country alone, and many times that number are injured, sometimes permanently disabled."

“Dean, accadono centinaia di incidenti motociclistici ogni anno e solo in questo paese, e spesso i conducenti rimangono feriti, a volte con disabilità permanenti.”

“Gesù, Cas, e la mia vita _non_ è pericolosa?”

“Se dovessi morire per una caduta da questo Motore Orientale Della Morte Imminente, sarebbe una morte per cause non occulte e non soprannaturali. Saresti non soprannaturalmente morto. Io non sarei in grado di intervenire.”

“Ciao ragazzi, Bobby mi ha mandato a… porco cazzo, che roba è?”

“Di’ ciao al mio nuovo hobby, Sammy!”

“Ma che…? Dean, è un catorcio! Non riuscirai mai a farla funzionare! Quanti soldi hai buttato per questa schifezza?”

“Non l’ha acquistata, Sam – pretende di averla ‘acquisita’.”

“Insomma l’ha rubata.”

“No, Sammy, l’ho acquisita. L’ho adottata. Le ho dato una nuova casa.”

“E perché ‘acquisita’ sarebbe diverso da ‘rubata’?”

“E’ molto diverso. Nessuno la voleva.”

“Non puoi tenerla. Finirai per ucciderti. Cas, digli di sbarazzarsene.”

“Ascolta tuo fratello, Dean. È nel giusto. Queste macchine sono mezzi di trasporto inaccettabilmente pericolosi. Devo insistere che te ne liberi.”

“Quando vi siete unite alla Polizia Del Divertimento, signore? Fuori di qui, ho del lavoro da fare.”

“Cas, si ucciderà! Fa’ qualcosa!”

“Dean, non puoi tenere questa motocicletta. Se ce ne sarà bisogno, la distruggerò.”

“Col cazzo che lo farai… ehi, lasciami andare! LASCIAMI!”

***** DISTRUZIONE*****

_*WHOOMPH*_

“NOOOOO! Hai ucciso la mia moto, tu… faccia da culo! Si… si sta… sciogliendo… bene, me ne vado dentro.” _*stomp stomp stomp stomp*_

“Che state facendo qui fuori voi idioti? Ma sta bruciando qualcosa? Perché Dean se n’è andato di sopra incazzato nero? Per le tette di Dio, Cas, che hai fatto?”

“L’ho afferrato stretto, e ho abbattuto la sua acquisizione.”


	7. Tu Non Sei Ronnie James Dio

**Autore:** Lampito  
 **Traduttrice:** Angeline Farewell  
 **Link alla storia originale:** http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7017862/7/I_Gripped_Him_Tight  
 **Note:** Lampito mi ha gentilmente concesso il permesso di pescare a piene mani nell’assoluta meraviglia che è la sua produzione di fanfictions, e io, beh, ne approfitto!

**Tu Non Sei Ronnie James Dio**

_“Sing me a song, you're a singer...”_

Castiel sospirò piano.

_“Do me a wrong, you're a bringer of evil...”_

Dean stava lavorando sulla sua auto. Dean era felice. Dean stava… cantando.

_“The devil is never a maker...”_

Per mancanza di una parola migliore. Quel che gli mancava in tecnica vocale, veniva ampiamente recuperato in decibel.

_“The less that you give, you're a taker...”_

A Castiel piaceva la musica. Aveva sentito la musica del paradiso, il Coro cantare per il Padre Celeste. Ma si era incantato anche al suono di voci terrestri, dai cori delle grandi cattedrali europee, ad un padre che cantava ai propri figlioli ridenti mentre riportava le greggi al villaggio. Persino qualcuna delle canzoni che Dean insisteva nell’ascoltare nell’Impala era cantata con perizia ed evocativo talento.

Dean stava in quel momento assassinando una di quelle canzoni.

“Dean.”

“Ehilà, Cas, come stanno andando le cose con quel grimoire?”

“La traduzione procede lentamente. Sono stato inviato qui per riportare la richiesta che tu smetta di… cantare.”

“Perché?”

“Bobby e Sam trovano il rumore importuno e seccante. Bobby mi ha detto ‘Va’ fuori e fallo smettere di torturare quel gatto stonato’. Sam ha asserito che preferirebbe prendersi a morsi da solo la femorale piuttosto che ascoltare il tuo… canto.”

“E’ perché non apprezzano la buona musica.”

“Anch’io trovo il rumore importuno e seccante.”

“E’ perché non apprezzi la buona musica.”

“Dean, io apprezzo la buona musica. Questa è buona musica. Ronald James Padavona era un cantante incredibilmente talentuoso. La sua versione di questa canzone è molto evocativa. La tua non lo è.”

“Cosa?”

“Pochissime persone sono dotate di una voce davvero esteticamente gradevole. Tu sei un Cacciatore senza eguali. I tuoi talenti non sono così molteplici da abbracciare questo tipo di arte.”

“Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, Cas?”

“Quel che sto cercando di dire, Dean, è che la tua Vera Voce sta spaccando i timpani del mio tramite, e temo che mi stia danneggiando anche il cervello. Per favore, smetti di profanare la memoria del signor Padavona.”

“Beh, fa schifo essere te, perché non lo farò.”

“Dean, io credo tu non capisca quanto esattamente sia… molesto il tuo modo di cantare.”

“Io credo tu non capisca che non m’importa.”

“Dean, smettila di cantare. Stai offendendo questa canzone.”

_“And it's on and on and on...”_

“Dean, i rumori che emetti sono davvero esecrabili.”

_“Heaven and Hell...”_

“Dean, dico sul serio. Tu non sei Ronnie James Dio.”

_“The lover of life's not a sinner...”_

Castiel era per natura una creatura paziente, non facilmente incline all’esasperazione. Ma alcune cose potevano provare la pazienza di un angelo.

Mise una mano sulla bocca di Dean ed ululò con la sua Vera Voce.

**_“DEAN WINCHESTER, ZITTISCITI!”_ **

La terra tremò. Una finestra finì in pezzi. Un piccione stordito cadde da un albero. Dean quasi cacciò fuori gli occhi.

Sam si avventurò fuori dalla casa. “Ehi, Cas, sei… oh, bene, sei riuscito a farlo stare zitto.” Osservò l’espressione scioccata di Dean; l’impronta della mano di Castiel era ancora piuttosto evidente. “Ehm, Cas, che cosa hai fatto?”

Castiel si mise le mani in tasca, un po’ imbarazzato per aver perso le staffe.

“L’ho afferrato stretto, esasperato dal suo cantare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NDT** : Per chi non la conoscesse (nel qual caso NON voglio saperlo io u.u) [QUESTA](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lU0awToCl98&feature=related) è la canzone che Dean sta massacrando. Ronnie era Dio di nome e di fatto, andate ad adorarlo anche se non è resuscitato il terzo giorno.


	8. Vedo La Gente Arancione

**Autore:** Lampito  
 **Traduttrice:** Angeline Farewell  
 **Link alla storia originale:** http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7017862/8/I_Gripped_Him_Tight  
 **Note:** Lampito mi ha gentilmente concesso il permesso di pescare a piene mani nell’assoluta meraviglia che è la sua produzione di fanfictions, e io, beh, ne approfitto!

**Vedo La Gente Arancione**

Allie-Rae Wigginton, estetista, aveva passato un intero pomeriggio a far bello il suo fidanzato, e nonostante ciò, lui l’aveva piantata all’ultimo momento per andare alla riunione dei loro ex compagni di liceo con un’altra ragazza. Gli aveva fatto saltare il cervello, poi aveva rivolto l’arma contro di sé. Era responsabile per il rapimento di molti uomini estremamente attraenti, che poi erano stati ritrovati morti. Esfoliati, purificati e profumati, scrubbati di fresco, depilati e idratati, ma comunque morti. Quando il bruciare il suo cadavere non pose fine alle sparizioni – l’ultimo ragazzo era stato pedicurato a morte, e non volevano nemmeno sapere come fosse stato possibile – si misero alla ricerca dell’oggetto che teneva legato il suo spirito arrabbiato.

Dean guardò in giro con la torcia accesa al piano superiore di Pretty Polly’s Primping Palace (Discrezione assicurata: qualche aiutino per il tuo difettino), e rabbrividì vedendo glo strano equipaggiamento e gli utensili. Gli ricordavano l’inferno. La cera a caldo che ribolliva lentamente metteva seriamente i brividi…

“Ciao, splendore,” miagolò una voce dietro di lui. Si girò di scatto e si ritrovò davanti il fantasma della defunta Allie-Rae: unghie finte che avrebbero fatto tremare una tigre, più trucco di Marilyn Manson che impersona Marcel Marceau, ed un’abbronzatura chimica che la faceva sembrare una carota floscia. E poi, il grosso cratere nella sua testa era difficile da non notare. Sorrise ed unì le mani in un mezzo applauso. “Ma guardati, sei o non sei un delizioso esempio di maschietto? Sarai perfetto.”

“Scusa, dolcezza, ma mi faccio solo le vive,” e sorrise sollevando il fucile caricato a sale.

Il fantasma gli fu improvvisamente alle spalle e gli face cadere il fucile con una manata, gli sorrise con espressione affamata e lo afferrò per trascinarlo nella sua tana. “Sarà così geloso quando mi vedrà con te,” gli disse tutta eccitata. Arricciò le labbra studiando il suo viso. “Hai una struttura ossea stupenda.” Lo lanciò all’indietro sulla poltrona, e si diresse verso di lui con una spatola da cui colava cera calda. “Ma dobbiamo davvero fare qualcosa per quelle sopracciglia.”

**...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo...**

“Non so nemmeno cosa stiamo cercando,” si lamentò Sam mentre trafficava tra i vari oggetti che poteveano essere responsabili della permanenza del fantasma sulla Terra.

“Forse è un accessorio, un gioiello,” suggerì Castiel. Scomparve non appena udirono un urlo da gelare il sangue provenire dal piano di sopra.

_Flap-flap_

**...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo...**

_Flap-flap_ “Lascialo andare.”

Il fantasma mise momentaneamente da parte il suo tentativo di depilare Dean, e guardò male Castiel. “E’ mio!” urlò stridula. “Verrà con me! Saranno TUTTI gelosissimi, perché lui è con ME!”

“No,” le disse l’angelo, fissandola con sfida mentre afferrava Dean per un braccio per tirarlo via dalla sedia, prima di passare un braccio attorno alla vita dello sconcertato cacciatore con fare fermo e possessivo. “Lui è con me.”

L’espressione del fantasma passò dalla confusione, all’orrore fino alla disperazione. “Noooo” si lamentò scoppiando in lacrime, “Oh, perché sono sempre quelli più attraenti, questo è il terzo di fila!” E sparì in un’esplosione di delusione isterica.

“Dean?” Sam arrivò di corsa dalle scale. “Dean! Stai bene?”

“Sì, Sammy,” sospirò Dean ancora provato. “Cavolo, c’è mancato poco, voleva strapparmi mezzo sopracciglio! Ehm, Cas… spazio personale?”

“Le mie scuse. È stato un sotterfugio necessario.” L’angelo sciolse la sua presa su Dean e fece un passo indietro.

“Ma davvero?” esclamarono in coro i Winchester.

Notando la loro confusione, Castiel spiegò le sue azioni.

“L’ho afferrato stretto, così da sconvolgere l’estetista morta.”


	9. Un Mucchio Di Str*nzate Da Hippie Abbraccia-alberi

**Autore:** Lampito  
 **Traduttrice:** Angeline Farewell  
 **Link alla storia originale:** http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7017862/10/I_Gripped_Him_Tight  
 **Note:** Lampito mi ha gentilmente concesso il permesso di pescare a piene mani nell’assoluta meraviglia che è la sua produzione di fanfictions, e io, beh, ne approfitto!

**Un Mucchio Di Str*nzate Da Hippie Abbraccia-alberi**

Bobby lo capì solo in seguito che l’amuleto delle strega portava con se un maleficio ad orologeria. Fu solo dopo averla accoppata ed aver bruciato il suo altare, quando si ritrovarono a battibeccare in auto per l’ennesima volta e Dean diede a Sam del ‘capellone saltellante, nudista ballerino, hippie impenitente’ dicendogli di tagliarsi i capelli, che quella dannata cosa si attivò.

“Perché?” domandò Sam, il cui sorriso smagliante si oscurò solo per un momento. “Perché dovrei? Solo perché tu vuoi che lo faccia? E se io non volessi avere l’aspetto che ti vuoi io abbia? Perché dovrei conformarmi alle tue norme, ai tuoi standard? Io voglio essere me! Voglio essere diverso!”

Al che Dean poté solo rispondere con un “Sam, sta’ zitto e rimettiti i pantaloni…”

Ok, era tutta colpa sua se la prima cosa offensiva che aveva detto a suo fratello aveva avuto come risultato Sam che ci dava dentro a cantare ‘California Dreaming’ ballando nel salotto della strega, indossando nient’altro che un sorriso e un grosso girasole dietro un orecchio, ma questo non rendeva il rospo più facile da ingoiare.

Per fortuna, era notte inoltrata, quindi infilare un gigante canterino, salterino e cinguettante e ODDIO, NUDO! dentro l’Impala fu fatto con il favore delle tenebre, anche se la cosa non fu facile, perché Dean si ritrovò a dover spostare a forza suo fratello senza effettivamente toccarlo, perché, ehilà, ODDIO, NUDO! Farlo rientrare nella loro stanza di motel non fu difficile; farcelo rimanere, quello sì che si rivelò una sfida. A quanto sembrava, i capelloni saltellanti, nudisti ballerini, hippie impenitenti preferivano ballare all’aperto. Con suo grande scorno, fu costretto a spintonare, spostare a forza, e comunque avere un contatto fisico con il suo ODDIO, NUDO! fratello in modi che gli avrebbero procurato gli incubi per settimane.

“Non puoi uscire così, Sam,” attestò Dean distogliendo lo sguardo, “Quale parte del ‘Sei Completamente Nudo!’ non hai capito? Vestiti immediatamente!”

“Perché sei così borghese?” chiese Sam genuinamente confuso. “Sei tu che mi dici sempre che il corpo umano è una cosa bellissima e naturale, disegnata per atti bellissimi e naturali…”

“Sam,” ringhiò Dean, “Giuro che se ballonzoli quella roba verso di me ANCORA UNA VOLTA, te lo taglio…”

Sam si limitò a sorridere e cominciò a ballare cantando ‘ Blowin’ In The Wind’.

“Sam!” abbaiò Dean, “Vestiti SU-BI-TO!”

Ridacchiando, Sam spostò il suo girasole da dietro l’orecchio in una zona parecchio più in basso. “Ta – dah!”

Dean gli spiegò rozzamente che un girasole strategicamente posizionato non costituiva un articolo di vestiario.

Fu quando Sam lo guardò con compassione ed annunciò “Qualcuno ha bisogno di un abbraccio,” e strinse Dean in una morsa da orso, che Dean cominciò ad urlare chiamando Castiel.

L’angelo arrivò proprio mentre Sam cominciava a massaggiare le spalle di Dean. “Caspita, sei davvero teso, vedi, un massaggio potrebbe davvero aiutarti a scioglierti, devo avere dell’olio da qualche parte…”

“ _CASTIEL!_ ” strillò Dean, con una voce talmente acuta che non aveva più avuto dai suoi otto anni.

_Flap-flap_

“Ciao, Dean,” intonò Castiel con la testa leggermente piegata mentre osservava la scena davanti a lui. “Perché Sam pensa di essere un Cupido?”

Dean emise un verso strozzato – avere il suo spazio personale invaso da un angelo scemo e da suo fratello ODDIO, NUDO! nello stesso momento, gli stava mandando in corto il cervello.

“Maleficio,” squittì, “Aiuuuuutaaaaamiiiiiii!”

Castiel si accigliò leggermente studiando Sam, che gli sorrise. “Ciao, Cas!” cinguettò. “Vuoi aiutarmi a fare un massaggio tantrico a Dean?”

Un’espressione di comprensione illuminò il viso dell’angelo. “Ah. Posso disfarlo,” annunciò. Afferrò le braccia di Sam e lo guardò intensamente, comandando: “Samuel Winchester, abbandona questo atteggiamento sconveniente, subito!”

Ci fu un breve lampo di luce, Sam sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, poi il suo viso divenne rosso, poi bianco come un cencio, poi di nuovo peperone. Lasciò andare Dean.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!” strillò afferrando un cuscino per coprirsi le parti basse prima di correre a nascondersi in bagno.

Dean sospirò di sollievo. “Grazie. No, davvero, grazie, sei arrivato appena in tempo.” Sam continuava a urlare di vergogna in bagno. “Ehm, Cas,” chiese Dean, “Cos’hai fatto esattamente?”

Castiel spiegò: “L’ho afferrato stretto, e ho potenziato le sue inibizioni.”


	10. Il Ragazzo Che Non Crescerà Mai

**Autore:** Lampito  
 **Traduttrice:** Angeline Farewell  
 **Link alla storia originale:** http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7017862/11/I_Gripped_Him_Tight  
 **Note:** Lampito mi ha gentilmente concesso il permesso di pescare a piene mani nell’assoluta meraviglia che è la sua produzione di fanfictions, e io, beh, ne approfitto!

**Il Ragazzo Che Non Crescerà Mai**

“Non hai ancora finito?” Sam gli parlò attraverso la porta. Ma non ebbe risposta. “Dean?”

“Io questo non lo faccio,” gli rispose il fratello con un mugugno.

“Hai difficoltà con il costume, Dean?” chiese Castiel. “Se ti occorre assistenza, forse potrei essere…”

“No!” scoccò secco Dean. “Io questo non lo faccio!”

“Dean, sei l’unico tra noi che può farlo,” cercò di ragionare Sam, “Ne abbiamo già parlato, io sono troppo alto e comunque devo recitare l’esorcismo, e Cas è troppo… beh, è troppo Cas.”

“Mi hai detto che Peter Pan viene sempre interpretato da una donna!” ringhiò Dean.

“Questa produzione ha specificato che il ruolo sarebbe stato affidato ad un uomo, cosa già di per se sospetta,” gli ricordò Castiel. “Tutte le prove indicano che un membro della produzione o del cast potrebbe essere la demone-polpo che sta divorando gli attori attraenti.”

“E allora, come scopriamo chi è? Sapete, prima che mi divori.” Chiese Dean.

“Cas se ne andrà in giro a curiosare con il suo abracadabra angelico per stanarla. Tutto quel che dovrai fare è distrarla, ma stando attento a tenerti fuori dalla portata dei suoi tentacoli, poi una volta che si sarà manifestata, io reciterò l’incantesimo e lei finirà all’inferno,” lo rassicurò Sam.

“Sarebbe un piano perfetto,” convenne Dean, “Se non involvesse il fatto che devo farmi vedere in pubblico conciato così.”

“Io non capisco perché nutri tante riserve riguardo il costume,” si accigliò Castiel, “Possiedi della gambe che, secondo gli standard umani, sono disegnate in modo anche attraente, per essere quelle di un uomo.”

“No voglio uscire conciato cosìììììì!” si lamentò Dean.

“Dean, non abbiamo tempo per le tue crisi da macho,” sbuffò Sam.

“E’ imbarazzanteeeeee!”

_flap-flap_

Castiel sparì per un po’, poi…

_flap-flap_

… riapparve con Dean, rispendente nel suo costume verde bosco, completo di cappellino, stivaletti a punta, una tunichetta pericolosamente corta e leggings strizza chiappe.

“Vi odio così tanto,” mugugnò tetro.

**...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo... ...oooooOOOOOooooo...**

Dopo il primo giro di letture del copione, Dean fu uno dei pochi richiamati dall’orda di speranzosi attori. Sam occhieggiava discretamente tra le quinte, mentre Castiel si occupava del teatro; Dean si presentò sul palco per recitare insieme a Wendy, una giovane donna dotata di una carrozzeria da urlo ed una camicia da notte  praticamente invisibile, e Campanellino, interpretata da un grosso tizio con un’ombra di barba e un tutu abbastanza lercio.

“Peter! Peter!” urlò Wendy aggrappandosi al braccio di Dean, “Campanellino sta di nuovo agitando quella bacchetta in pubblico!”

“Campanellino,” lo sgridò Dean, “Cosa ti avevo detto riguardo lo spaventare i Bimbi Sperduti con la tua bacchetta, dopo il tramonto?”

“Volevo solo intrattenere le piccole pesti, farli ridere,” spiegò Campanellino, spostando il sigaro dall’altro lato della bocca, “Brilla al buio. Posso farci un sacco di scherzetti!”

“La usi per… gli scherzi?” ripeté dubbiosa Wendy.

“Oh, sì,” disse Dean, “Quando Campanellino intrattiene i Bimbi Sperduti, quella bacchetta può fare i trucchi più astuti!”

“E quando combattiamo i pirati di Capitan Uncino,” spiegò in tono lascivo Campanellino, “La uso per… AAAARGH!”

Dean diede un’occhiata al suo copione. “Non è la tua battuta,” si lamentò, “Avresti dovuto dire AAAARGH!”

Spinse via Campanellino, mentre dei disgustosi e orribili tentacoli, eruttarono improvvisamente da sotto la camicia da notte di Wendy. La ragazza rise sonoramente quando i suoi tentacoli si avvinghiarono alle gambe di Dean.

“Aaah, sarai un pasto delizioso,” sibilò malevole la demone-polpo, mentre lo trascinava verso di se.

“Gaaah! Saaaaam!” urlò Dean cercando senza effetto di liberarsi de quelle appendici rivoltanti strette ai suoi arti inferiori.

Sam cominciò a recitare l’incantesimo per scacciarla, ma la polpo-demone era spietata, trascinava a se Dean, verso la sua bocca spalancata piena di denti aguzzi.

“Saaaaaaaam!” ululò Dean, infilando il suo pugnale finto nei tentacoli. La polpo-demone gli sorrise di nuovo, e si preparò a mordere la sua saporita e gustosa preda…

In uno svolazzo d’impermeabile vendicativo, Castiel discese dalla patta con un cavo, e afferrò Dean. Si udì un rumore di stoffa strappata, e l’angelo tirò via il suo protetto dai tentacoli del demone, ma anche dai suoi leggings. L’ultima cosa che vide Sam, quando finì di leggere l’incantesimo e la bruttona sparì in un vortice di fumo verde, furono le gambe nude di Dean che sparivano dietro la patta. Un pensiero ramingo glì balenò in mente.

_Ok, d’accordo, i boxer non erano proprio indicati sotto quei leggings, ma insomma, di tutti i giorni che Dean avrebbe potuto scegliere di non mettersi le mutande…_

“AAAAAARGH!” strillò Dean cercando disperatamente di tirar giù sulle ginocchia la sua tunichetta ridicolmente corta, “AAAAAAARGH! CAS CHE CAZZO è SUCCESSO?”

Castiel inclinò la testa e rispose.

“Ho strappato i tuoi pantaloni, ma ti ho sollevato dall’audizione.”


End file.
